


学徒2

by Mary13



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary13/pseuds/Mary13





	学徒2

       自从跟着齐师傅当学徒，张昱手艺还没学到，屁股就遭了老罪了。

       第一天刚起床，齐师傅才想起来张昱连个铺盖都没有。齐师傅无儿无女，第一次给人当师傅，哪里有什么经验，连忙跑到东屋，大屋没瞧见人，却发现张昱在小屋里睡了个昏天黑地。炕火也没点，就穿着衣服囫囵地睡了。冻得小子缩成一团，偏偏把裤子退了，屁股露在空气里。

         齐师傅知道他屁股疼，冻冻能止疼，但依旧怒不可遏，一把将小孩揪起来，拎着领子就拖到了院子里。

          张昱迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，却发现自己已经躺在院子里，师傅正拿着棍子，一脸暴怒。

           张昱害怕地往后缩了两步，但很快反应过来，立即翻身趴了下来，连裤子都不用退，就是光屁股。

             棍子接着就落下来，张昱咬着拳头忍着痛，听见师傅怒吼，“你个缺心眼。没有床褥不会跟老子要吗？老子是缺你吃还是穿了，怎么有你这么个缺心眼的玩意！”

             张昱眼泪啪啪落在地上，知道师傅心疼自己，又确实是自己蠢笨，自己光想着不要给师傅添麻烦了，却忘了师傅现在养着自己，自然肯为自己花钱。

               张昱心里感动，就是棍子打在身上也不觉得疼了。棍子挨完，张昱冲着齐师傅结结实实叩了三个响头，哭着说道，“我知道师傅疼我，我日后一定好好孝敬师傅！”

               齐师傅有些尴尬，没想到徒弟比自己想得还要懂事，感觉自己不该就这么打他，却只能咳嗽一声，“你知道就好。我也不用你孝敬，管好你自己就行 。”

               张昱哭得更加厉害，“师傅——师傅——”

               齐师傅有些受不了这么肉麻，呵斥道:“哭哭啼啼像什么样子！小心老子再打你！”

                张昱连忙把脸擦了，喜笑颜开道，“师傅，我再也不哭了。”

                齐师傅沉这脸“嗯”了一声，心里却恶心得不行。这小子看着干净，却直接把鼻涕抹到了袖子上。这下齐师傅就是想揍他也下不去手了。

  

 

                 张昱长这么大，虽然没见过其他木匠，但也知道木匠不该这么讲究。张昱觉得，师傅的做派就是皇帝老子也学不来。

                  吃饭不能用手，不能随地吐痰，一天洗一次澡，擤鼻涕还需要手绢！张昱感觉这根本不是人干的事。

                  齐师傅却觉得自己的底线已经一降再降了。但是张昱就是记不住！挠了头就又拿着点心吃！就因为这事，张昱三天就挨了五回揍。挨揍的人疼，打人的也累。齐师傅觉得自己给自己找了个冤孽回来。

             三天里，  张昱的屁股就几乎没离开过棍子，张昱脱衣服的速度也愈来愈快。师徒俩都快忘了是要传手艺的，似乎是在练习打人和被打的。

             好在三天过去，张昱好像是脱胎换骨一般，站有站像，坐有了坐像，走路也不再低着头。只是有些一瘸一拐，屁股伤口还需要养。

            齐师傅也似经历一场磨难，脾气变得越发好了。一辈子改不了的暴躁性子，也让张昱治好了不少。

            张昱趴在凳子上，齐师傅在后面抡棍子。齐师傅看看天色，“可算天黑了，我可真受不了你了。”

           屁股大腿上一片青紫，张昱却说话不急不乱，“劳烦师傅了。我一定记住教训。”

           齐师傅满意捋须，“不错，终于会说好听话了。还是有长进。”

         饶是只小狗，挨了三天揍，也得学会叫唤了。张昱连忙拍马屁，“师傅教导有方。”

        可不嘛，张昱大字不识，却也会说四个字的话了。

         齐师傅满意极了，给他结结实实一棍子，说，“行了。油嘴滑舌倒是学会了。明天起教你认字。不好好学，你屁股就别想好过！”

         从没有听说木匠还需要识字的。张昱却知道这是大好事，“谢师傅抬举我，我一定好好学！”


End file.
